


The Protectors

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: The colonists' plight roused Archer's protective instincts.  Has he stirred up someone else's? Missing scene 2.06 "Marauders".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Slowly but surely, Jonathan's accepting things. Continuing the series by episode I particularly like!

They're celebrating. We did it. _They_ did it.

The Klingons won't be back.

Our small band stands apart. Thoughtless, I grip the shoulder of my chief supporter, our general. 

Malcolm. 

Instantly I can feel them. His eyes, burning. _Hands off. He's mine._

Trip didn't get this mission, involving ourselves in somebody else's problem. Malcolm did. From the get-go, he wanted to help. Stand up to the bullies.

It makes me wonder. Personal experience?

He's safe from that now. Anybody after Malcolm will have to get through Trip first.

They way he's glaring at me, that won't be easy.


End file.
